Little Lost Boy
by LE McMurray
Summary: After the removal of Ba'al, the Tok'ra show Daniel what they found when capturing the System Lord. Which changes Daniel's life forever.


Author's Notes - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This is a one shot at the moment, I may do more but as I am meant to be working on other things, for now, this is complete.

Enjoy.

* * *

Daniel let out a long sigh as they left the chamber where the host of Ba'al was being comforted by Vala, as strange as that sounded. It had been a long few hours and for some reason he felt like he hadn't slept in days.

"Excuse me," a young woman appeared from nowhere, "Dr Jackson, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Ah, sure," Daniel turned to look at her properly, "What can I do for you?"

The young woman motioned him to one side, Daniel was surprised by how young she appeared to be but when her eyes glowed he understood why.

"When Ba'al was captured," she explained, her voice now the deep resonance of the symbiote, "We found a laboratory that he was using and in it there was something we believe you would want to see."

Daniel frowned at how vague she was being, he saw Jack standing watching them and turned back to her, "What did you find..."

"Meli," the Tok'ra replied, "My host is Andio. However it is hard to explain, Dr Jackson. This is something you need to see."

"Daniel?"

Daniel turned as Jack joined them, "The Tok'ra have something they want me to look at."

Jack nodded, "I'll send Mitchell, T and Carter home then we'll go have a look."

"Both of you?" Meli asked surprised.

Daniel glanced at his friend who was giving orders over the radio and nodded, "Both of us."

As soon as Jack finished he turned and motioned the young woman to lead on.

x

Meli ushered the two men through what seemed like miles of corridors before they finally reached a door, when she opened it they found themselves in an observation room looking into what appeared to be an empty bedroom. Confused Daniel moved forward gasping in astonishment as he saw a small figure huddled between the wall and the bed.

"Who is he?" Daniel turned to the Tok'ra as he motioned Jack over.

"We believe," Meli licked her lips, "We believe he is you."

"What?" Jack and Daniel asked in unison.

Meli knitted her fingers together as they turned to look down at the boy again, "We are still working through the information we found in the laboratory but the blood tests that we have done show that he is you, Dr Jackson."

Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose as he looked down on the blond haired boy who had barely moved in all the time they'd been watching him. He guessed the child was about three or four, though he could be older as Daniel knew he'd always looked younger than he actually was.

"What has he told you?" Daniel asked her.

"Nothing," Meli told him, "When we found him he was alone in a cell, we had to give him a sedative to get him away from there. When he woke up he crawled in there and refuses to move," she looked down at the boy, "I've left him food and he is eating but only when he thinks no one is watching him."

Daniel chewed on his lip as he looked at Jack, "I have to talk to him."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked concerned, "I could do it. Kids love me."

"But he's me," Daniel reminded his friend, he took a deep breath before handing Jack his weapons, pack and jacket, he turned to Meli, "Let me in."

x

Daniel walked slowly into the small room, glancing back as he heard the door close behind him. Keeping an even pace Daniel moved to where the child hid, he slid down the wall so that he was sitting in the boy's line of sight but made sure he gave the boy enough room to get out if he needed to.

"Hi," Daniel said softly.

There was absolutely no reaction from the child and Daniel bit his lip in thought before trying again in the Arabic dialect that was used on the dig where he grew up. The boy's head jerked up and he stared at Daniel in shock, the blue eyes studied the man in front of him leaning forward. After a few seconds he moved back curling up again, murmuring sadly to himself.

Daniel managed finally to make out the words and winced, the child was whispering 'Not Daddy' over and over again in the same language he'd reacted to. Daniel had never thought he resembled either of his parents much until he and Jack were going through some pictures that an old friend of his parents' had sent him, there were several pictures of Melbourne Jackson that Jack swore if he hadn't known differently he'd have thought they were of Daniel.

"Danny," Daniel said softly. Sticking with the language the boy was responding to, at that age he'd always been Danny, something he'd hated as he grew up, "Danny, do you know where you are?"

"Bad dream," Danny whispered.

Daniel sighed, "I wish it was. You thought I was your daddy, didn't you?"

Danny nodded, his eyes still down as he huddled into himself.

"I'm not Melbourne Jackson," Daniel continued, "But I am related to him so I'm related to you too."

Danny looked at him searchingly, "Like an uncle?"

"Something like that," Daniel replied relieved that the boy seemed to be more inclined to talk to him now, "Can you tell me what happened?"

The boy shook his head vigorously as tears started to stream along his cheeks. Daniel moved slightly closer and found the boy suddenly clinging to him. Daniel wrapped the boy in his arms, resting his cheek on the soft blond hair and murmured reassurances as he rocked gently. As the boy huddled against him Daniel glanced up to the mirrored surface where he knew Jack and the Tok'ra were watching them trying to let them know that he was taking the boy home with him.

* * *

Daniel gently placed the sleeping child onto the infirmary bed, covering him with the blanket the nurse had set out. After he'd held the sobbing boy for a while Daniel had eased them off the floor and left the room carrying the child - Daniel had no intention of letting him go. He'd told Meli that Danny was coming back to Earth and if they wanted to argue General O'Neill was standing there before he simply walked out heading for the Gate. Thankfully the boy fell asleep before they reached the Stargate, Daniel doubted he'd slept since he'd woken up from the sedative. He was letting Jack take care of everything while he cared for the child. Daniel wanted to know how this had happened but it could wait for now.

The nurse gently took blood from the sleeping boy before putting in an IV to give him fluids and glucose, she then returned and handed Daniel a fresh cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Daniel smiled at her.

The nurse gave him a quick nod before disappearing back to work leaving Daniel to his vigil.

x

It wasn't long till Jack appeared in the infirmary.

"How is he?" he asked as he drew a seat over to Daniel's side.

Daniel shrugged, "He hasn't woken up yet. Was there any trouble from the Tok'ra?"

Jack shook his head, "They were hoping you'd take him, especially when you got him to actually answer you. They say they'll continue to look through the database to see if they can find anything on his origins but until they do..."

"It doesn't matter," Daniel replied, "He's my responsibility, I'm not letting him go."

Jack smiled; he'd known that Daniel wouldn't turn away the boy, a version of him who was in the same situation that Daniel had been in when he was a child just a few years older.

"Jack, can you do something for me?" Daniel asked breaking Jack out of his thoughts.

"Sure."

"Can you go to my house," Daniel said, "And up to the attic? You'll find a brown suitcase with MJ on it, look inside and there's a toy monkey in there. It's vacuum packed, I'll explain later but can you bring that here. Also could you pick up some clothes for him, the Tok'ra stuff just isn't a good look."

Jack nodded, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll think he'll sleep for a while," Daniel replied, "But I appreciate it."

Jack could hear from his friend's voice that Daniel was holding on to his calm by the skin of his teeth, he paused and their eyes met.

"Just let me get things sorted, Jack," Daniel told his friend, "Then we can do the beer and pizza talk. Okay?"

Jack nodded and left Daniel sitting watching the sleeping child on the bed.

x

Daniel became aware of a soft sob near him and he jerked awake, wincing as his neck cracked. Turning he found the younger version of himself curled on the bed crying weakly, the arm with the IV was hanging limply behind the child. The blue eyes were wide as they watched Daniel and the moment Daniel moved the boy raised his arms to be held.

Daniel carefully lifted the boy, being very careful of the IV before resting against the pillows on the bed holding the child close to him. Danny gripped Daniel's shirt as he burrowed into the comfort the man was offering.

"Hey," Daniel murmured, "It's okay. I'm here and you're safe now."

"Don't leave," Danny pleaded, "Don't want to be alone."

Daniel rocked the boy gently, "I promise, Danny, I'm here for you and you won't be alone again."

x

Sam walked over to where her friend was sitting with what appeared to be a clone of him. Daniel was sitting against the pillows of the bed, a book in one hand as the child cuddled against his chest fast asleep held securely by Daniel's other arm.

"Hi, Sam," Daniel said when he saw her.

"Hey," Sam drew a chair to the side that didn't hold the boy, "How are you?"

Daniel shrugged, "My legs are probably going to go to sleep soon but other than that."

"And the boy?"

"His name is Danny," Daniel replied, it was a matter of fact statement not designed to scold but made Sam wince anyway, "And I don't know how he is. He fell asleep after a few minutes when I picked him up," he looked down at the child pressed against his chest, "I want to know what happened to him, Sam. How he got here and if there's anything I need to know but" he paused looking down at the blond haired tyke as he shifted slightly, "In a way though I don't care, I'm going to look after him."

Sam reached out and squeezed his arm, "You'll be a good father, Daniel."

"I hope so," Daniel murmured, he gave a soft smile, "Sha're believed so for some reason."

Sam smiled, "She was a smart woman."

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes until Danny whimpered slightly, he opened his eyes and relaxed to see Daniel but as he turned to look around he saw Sam. The reaction was instantaneous; the boy let out a cry and hid his face against Daniel.

"I'll go get the doctor," Sam said softly hoping not to spook the child anymore. She stood and gave Daniel a quick nod before heading over to find the doctor.

x

"Hey," Daniel whispered once Sam left, "What's wrong?

"She felt wrong," Danny murmured, still clinging to Daniel.

Daniel frowned, "What do you mean wrong?"

Danny shrugged.

"You must know what you mean," Daniel gently shook the boy, "What felt wrong?"

"Like the bad man," Danny told him, "It makes me tingle."

Daniel grimaced but couldn't ask anything as Dr Lam joined them.

"Hi," she greeted them, smiling as two blue eyes peeked out at her, "Danny, I need to do a few little tests to make sure you're not sick."

"No," Danny mumbled hidden against Daniel's shirt.

Daniel chuckled along with the doctor, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice, kiddo. But it hopefully will mean you can get this out," Daniel indicated the IV in Danny's hand.

Danny let out a long sigh, "Okay."

"I'll be here the whole time," Daniel promised as he turned Danny to sit on his lap properly allowing the doctor to start her tests.

* * *

Daniel looked up and waved Jack over to where he and Danny were eating lunch. Danny was only eating bread and butter as he didn't like anything else, his diet up until that moment hadn't included any of the commissary's fare.

"Hi," Jack greeted his friend before giving the boy a quick wave.

Danny slid closer to Daniel, "He tingles too," he whispered.

Daniel gently rubbed the child's back in comfort, "It's okay. Jack's my friend and he wants to be your friend too."

"But it feels like the bad man," Danny reminded the older version of himself.

They'd discovered Naquada in the boy's blood, although Daniel had already guessed it was there, so he could sense those who had once been hosts.

"I know," Daniel lifted the boy onto his lap once more, "In Jack's blood there is a special type of rock. Ground down very, very small, smaller than sand. The bad man has it and so do you. When you come close to someone who has this special sand it tingles so you know."

Danny frowned a little at Daniel's explanation, "But if Jack is good why does he have something the bad man has?"

"Because something happened to him," Daniel continued, feeling Jack's eyes on him, "It happened because Jack stops people like the bad man. Do you understand?"

"Why do I have the sand?" Danny asked nervously, "Am I bad?"

"Of course you're not," Daniel assured the little boy, "And I'm not sure but you're not bad. So can Jack join us for lunch?"

Danny bit his lip for a few seconds before nodding; Jack smiled and moved over to join the two Daniel Jacksons.

"I got what you asked for," Jack told his friend handing him a bag before stealing a few fries from his plate.

Daniel smiled; he wiped his hands on his pants before opening the bag and pulling out the vacuum packed soft toy. He opened the bag and drew his thumb across the amazingly still soft plush fur.

"Danny, I have something for you," Daniel said, bringing the boy's attention back to him, "Do you know who this is?"

Danny's eyes widened, "Trick!"

"Trick?" Jack raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"He was my dad's," Daniel said without thinking.

"No," Danny cried, "Trick was _my_ daddy's toy not yours. Mine."

"Danny, that's enough," Daniel told the boy with a stern look.

"Give me Trick," Danny yelled, he stood on the bed his fists clenched at his side, "Give me Trick."

"Danny," Daniel moved to the boy but Danny dodged him.

"He was my daddy, my daddy," the boy yelled, tears started to stream along his cheeks, "My daddy, my daddy, daddy, daddy..."

Daniel caught him and pulled the boy into his arms holding the sobbing child against his shoulder, gently rubbing the boy's back as he murmured soothingly. After a while the crying stopped and Daniel shifted the boy so he was sitting on Daniel's lap. Daniel gently wiped the boy's tear streaked face.

"I want my daddy," Danny whispered, he leaned his head against Daniel his small fingers gripping Daniel's t-shirt.

"I know," Daniel comforted the child, "I know you do."

"Trick belonged to my daddy," Danny reminded Daniel.

"You're right he did," Daniel gently rubbed the nape of Danny's neck to soothe him.

Danny looked up at him a frown covering the cherub face, "Why did you say he belonged to your daddy?"

Daniel looked over to where Jack was sitting simply watching them, their eyes locked and Jack saw the battle going on in Daniel's head as he tried to decide if he should tell the boy who he really was.

"Danny, do you remember when we met and you said I looked like your daddy?" Daniel asked the child.

Danny nodded, "You have Mommy's eyes."

Daniel smiled, "I know."

"Are you me?" Danny asked with wonder.

Daniel saw Jack's astonishment that the boy took that leap but he then saw Jack roll his eyes as though wondering why he was surprised.

"I am," Daniel said, his thumb gently stroking the baby soft cheek, "Is that okay?"

Danny nodded and hugged him. Daniel reached out and picked up the monkey again, when Danny let go Daniel handed the soft toy to the little boy who held it close to him with a sigh.

x

Danny was asleep again, Trick was held close to him as the little boy's thumb was firmly ensconced in his mouth.

"He appears to be three years old," Dr Lam told them as they stood near the bed where the boy slept, Daniel didn't want to leave the vicinity at the moment, "I found no indication of any devices that could harm us."

"Where did he get the Naquada in his blood?" Jack asked.

Lam shrugged, "I don't know but there is no evidence he was a host. The Tok'ra are still looking into his origins."

"Can I take him home?" Daniel asked, stopping Jack and Landry before they could speak, "He's my responsibility, besides he knows me and I am not letting him end up in the foster system."

"I don't see any reason why not," Lam replied, "Now he's eaten a little and he's no longer dehydrated I'm happy to release him into your custody. However, you will have to keep an eye on him for a while and I'll want to see him in a few days for a check-up."

Daniel nodded, "Thank you, Doctor."

x

"How're you doing?" Jack asked when he joined Daniel in watching over the little boy.

Daniel shrugged, "I'm about to freak out, care to join me?"

"Why are you freaking out?" Jack asked, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Daniel turned to him, "I've just become a father to a traumatised three year old. Think about it."

"You'll do fine," Jack assured him, "You've got a lot of help here remember."

Daniel nodded, "Can you watch him while I go talk to Landry?"

"No problem," Jack told him, he drew a seat across to sit by the boy's bed, "It's the right decision, taking yourself off the team."

"I know," Daniel didn't bother looking back as he left the infirmary.

* * *

Danny gripped Daniel's leg as Daniel opened the front door to his house. The little boy didn't like Daniel being out of his sight but he especially didn't like being left with anyone with trace elements of Naquada in their blood – Daniel was relieved Ba'al was gone otherwise he'd be hunting him down to strangle him. Teal'c and Mitchell had come to the house the day before and removed all the artefacts Daniel had lying around, these were now back in the SGC storage until Daniel had time to go look through them.

"Here we are," he told Danny, "This is home."

Danny looked around for a few moments before looking up at Daniel, "Really?"

Daniel chuckled, "I know it's a little bare just now but we can decorate it."

The little boy shrugged and wandered over to the couch, climbing up with Trick held tightly in his hand.

Daniel frowned as he saw the blank look in the boy's eyes. Taking a seat beside the child Daniel smiled slightly as Danny crawled into his lap before wrapping him tightly in his arms so that the boy could feel secure for a while.

x

"What do I call you?"

Daniel frowned as he was snapped out of his thoughts by the question, "I don't know. What do you want to call me?"

Danny shrugged.

"Well," Daniel sighed, "We have to make sure no one questions you being with me and I can't explain to others that you're just a younger version of me."

"I could call you Daddy," Danny suggested cautiously.

Daniel looked at the boy thoughtfully for several moments, "Do you want to call me that?"

Danny shook his head.

"I know," Daniel chuckled softly, "How about you just call me Daniel and if anyone asks I'm your uncle."

Danny nodded before he slipped off Daniel's lap to look around the room. Daniel knew that a lot of the things within the house would be confusing to the little boy but what happened next Daniel would never have predicted. Danny moved to the book case sitting closest to the window and looked up at the picture hanging on the wall in the spot that got the most sunlight during the day.

"That's the pretty lady," Danny turned to his older self pointing up.

Daniel stared at him before he moved off the couch to the boy; he lifted the boy up so he was looking at the picture closer.

"You've seen this woman before?" Daniel watched Danny as he reached out to touch the picture.

Danny nodded, "The pretty lady," he said.

"Are you sure you know this woman?" Daniel asked confused.

Danny nodded happily, "She was nice to me and promised me I would be fine. She cuddled me when I was scared."

Daniel swallowed before he pulled the boy away from the picture, "How about I make us some dinner."

"Okay," Danny nodded before he glanced back at the picture once more, "I liked her, Daniel."

"So did I," Daniel whispered as he placed the boy back on the couch, "So did I."

x

"He recognised Sha're?" Jack asked in surprise later that night, he'd called to check up on his friend.

"I've been thinking about it and there was no way he actually met Sha're," Daniel replied, "I asked if the 'pretty woman' tingled and he said no."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning whoever he met hadn't been possessed by a Gould," Daniel explained with a sigh, "I think he met someone with dark hair and dark eyes and he just got confused when he saw the picture of someone who looked similar."

"How's he doing other than that?" Jack asked.

"Not too bad," Daniel replied, "He's playing just now. I'm wondering how he'll manage to sleep when my spare room isn't really set up for him."

"Well, you just got him," Jack chuckled, "I'm sticking around for a few days so we can get the place fixed up for him."

Daniel smiled to himself relieved that he had Jack to turn to. He knew it was going to be hard raising this version of himself but at the moment it felt insurmountable and Jack's voice on the other end of the phone helped keep him calm.

"I'll come over in the morning after breakfast and we'll do this as fast as possible," Jack told him, "Besides I want to let the little guy get to know me."

"Okay," Daniel agreed, "I'll see you then."

"Night, Daniel."

"Night."

Hanging up the phone Daniel let out a soft sigh feeling better than he had, he wasn't alone in this.

* * *

Daniel smiled when he saw Danny was still fast asleep when he got up the next morning. He'd been surprised that the child had managed to sleep right through the night but considering everything that had happened he was probably still exhausted and the sleepless nights would begin soon.

Daniel watched the child sleep for a few moments trying to think what he needed for the room before deciding to just let Jack guide him. Heading to the kitchen he made some coffee for himself trying to work out what to feed Danny. He knew his diet at that age hadn't included a lot of the things he currently ate; finally he found a few tubs of instant porridge and decided that should be fine for this morning at least.

"Daniel?"

The soft voice made him turn and Daniel smiled at the little boy who was standing in the doorway Trick held close to him.

"Good morning," Daniel smiled at him, "Come on, it's breakfast time."

Danny climbed up at the table and waited while Daniel fixed his breakfast. He held Trick that little bit tighter when Daniel tried to take him.

"I will give him back to you," Daniel promised, "But you don't want to get him dirty so I'll sit him on the couch until you finish breakfast. Okay?"

Danny hesitated before he nodded and relinquished hold of the monkey. Daniel set the porridge in front of the boy before setting Trick down where Danny could see him.

x

Jack smiled when Daniel answered the door, "Morning."

"Hey," Daniel let him in, "Coffee?"

Jack nodded before he chuckled as Daniel wandered towards the kitchen. It always amused Jack that someone with as many languages at his disposal who could be amazingly articulate at the most stressful of times couldn't use more than one word sentences until he'd had at least two coffees.

Entering the kitchen Jack smiled to find the younger version of his friend sitting eating breakfast. The little boy suddenly looked up and visibly jumped when he saw Jack.

"It's okay," Daniel moved to the boy and soothed him, "Jack's our friend remember?"

Danny was trembling slightly as he stared at Jack before he nodded softly turning back to his breakfast.

"We'll have to work on that," Jack sighed accepting the mug of coffee Daniel passed to him.

Daniel smiled slightly watching as Danny finished eating and slid off the chair to get his monkey again.

"I've been trying to think what I need to get for his room," Daniel said, "I know bed, chest of drawers, toys and possibly a desk."

"I think clothes might be a good idea too," Jack laughed.

Daniel smiled slightly looking down as he felt a slight tug on his hand.

"Can I have a picture of the pretty lady?" Danny asked.

Jack saw Daniel freeze slightly at the question before he nodded.

"We'll get a picture of her for your room," Daniel promised with a smile.

x

"What do you think?"

Daniel looked down at the little boy he was now responsible for. He had a slight bemused frown on his face as he looked around the show bedroom in the shop. Daniel sighed as he realised what he was doing, Danny had no idea about this he'd lived in the corner of a tent all his life.

"Okay," Daniel picked the boy up, "We need a bed for you, some drawers to keep your clothes. What else?"

Danny frowned, "Something to put the pretty lady's picture on."

"Bedside table," Daniel mused, "Since I'm betting you like to read we should get you a bookshelf. And how about a desk?"

Danny nodded, "Daddy had a desk."

"I know," Daniel smiled back at him, "I always wanted one just like it so we'll get you one."

Happy with this Danny took Daniel's hand and they started looking around with a little more purpose.

x

By lunchtime they'd managed to buy all the furniture they required, their stop after lunch was for clothes and toys. Danny was currently sitting at Daniel's side poking his burger trying to decide if he wanted to eat it. Daniel was being very lenient about food right now, he remembered how he'd been told in the orphanage and several foster homes if he didn't eat what he was given then he didn't eat. It was one of the reasons he had become very fussy about food when he became an adult.

"If you don't want it," Daniel said after a few minutes, "You don't have to eat it."

Danny gave a slight grimace before he broke a small piece off and gingerly tasted it. He made a face and pushed the plate away.

"Try the fries," Daniel encouraged as he buttered some bread for the boy.

He glanced over at Jack daring him to say anything but the older man simply sipped his coffee.

"So, once we get Danny some clothes," Jack said, "He'll need some toys and books. Anything else?"

Daniel shrugged, "I don't know. I also better get some groceries. Lam might not be happy if I have to get take out for him every night.

Jack tilted his head slightly questioning.

Daniel nodded softly that he was alright, for now anyway. Time would tell but as Daniel watched the little boy eat his dinner Daniel smiled, he was a father now.

Life would never be the same.


End file.
